Now that were older
by android-eyes
Summary: Pan and Trunks meet again...but will he remember her?


Hey, this is Kelsie, and now I am going to try my hand at Pan and Trunks. My friend wrote me one with only Marron and 17 come to think of it, a little Pan and Trunks were thrown in to keep the story going, I supose thus I shall repay her in the form of a Pan and Trunks one! So, this is rated PG-13 for now I suck at lemons . but, for Emily, I suppose I will have to at some point. -sighs-

Ages

Pan: 24

Trunks: 25

Mirai Trunks: 26

Uub: 25

Marron: 24

Goten: 25

Android 17: 26

Chapter one: I give up

Pan sat at her desk, staring at the blinking computer screen before her. Here editor would be very angry, she was sure. Well, it wasn't her fault for being distracted. Marron had recently called, saying Trunks was coming back from The Capsule Corp headquarters tonight, and the party was in an hour. She remembered when she had a crush on Trunks...it had been so long since she had seen him. She sighed, remembering the one time she tried to tell him her feelings. He was always surrounded by those stupid sleezy woman. Well, this time, he'd be sorry. She looked at her clock, and grimanced. His party was in an hour...she should start to get ready. She smirked, as an idea came to mind.

Pan, handed her keys to the parking valet, and walked up the front steps. "Pan! Over here!" a voice called out. Pan turned aound to see Marron, running towards her. Pan smiled slightly and rolled her eyes at Marron's Marilyn Monroe-ish appearence. "Hey, Marron...have you seen Trunks yet?" Pan asked. Marron shook her head, her curls whipping around. "Nope...sorry, Pan-chan. I just got here" she said, tilting her head, beaming.Pan sighed, and looked around. "Say...who are you hear with anyways?" Pan said. Marron twisted a piece of hair around her finger. "Um...it doesn't matter. Why don't you try to go find Trunks-kun?" she said, nervously looking behind her. Pan nodded slowly. "Uh...alright, Marron...see you later...I guess..." Pan muttered, walking off to locate Trunks.

Trunks sighed, bored by all the work conversation. His mother hadn't invited many women his age...she had, however, invited one women, who his mother was interested in him marrying. She wasn't that pretty; nor was she fun to talk to. He nodded at everything she said, not really paying attention. He did notice, however, a women walk through the door. She was wearing a black dress, with a full skirt, that fit perfectly over her curvy figure. A blood-red sash was tied around her thin waist. Her long black hair framed her face, and her eyes...her eyes were beautiful. Emerald green, they seemed sad...yet angry at the same time. Her eyes scanned the room, then stopped on him. She smiled, and Trunks swallowed. She was beautiful...The woman walked over, and Trunks stared. "Hello...Trunks-kun..." Pan started. Trunks's date opened her mouth in protest. Pan smirked. "May I please speak to him...alone?" Pan asked. The women raised her eyebrows. "No! He is my date, and I-" she was cut off as Pan softly scratched her shoulder with her blood red nails. Trunks date cried out in pain. "Trunks-kun, I think I need a doctor!" his date whined. Pan smirked. "Honey, you don't need no doctor. You need a mortician." Pan said, watching her scowl and walk away, clutching her shoulder, whimpering. After she left Trunks spoke up. "What...what did you do?" he asked nervously. Pan smiled sweetly. "Doesn't everyone paint their nails with poision?" she breathed softly, resting her hands on Trunks' shoulders. Trunks gulped, and smirked. "Well, aren't we playing hard to get" he murmered back. Pan raised her eyebrows, and pulled Trunks face close to hers, and pressing her lips to his. His eyes shot open, and he relaxed into it, pushing his tongue past her lips. Pan responded to this, by dipping her tongue into his mouth as well. When people started to stare, Pan pushed him away, and smirked. "Well...youve had your turn...I suppose now its mine." she said, walking away, letting her hips sway gently. Trunks stood, angry, for NO women stood HIM up. "What is your name?" he called out despertly. Pan stopped, and turned around. She sauntered back over to him, and grabbed him by his tie, and hissed into his ear. "Forget so quickly, Trunks? Little Panny is all-grown up." she said, smirking and walking away outside.

Trunks' jaw dropped. "Th...thats PAN?!" Trunks stammered. He watched her talk to the woman he knew was Marron...

"Marron-chan, I couldn't believe that was Trunks!" Pan said, as her and Marron sat on the balcony, sipping drinks. Marron beamed. "I know! Did you see his expression when you told him who you were! It was great!" Marron exclaimed, checking her lipstick in her mirror. Pan was beggining to get annoyed. She could sense his stares at her back, and smirked. She turned around, looking at Trunks, licking her lips and winking. He blushed, and turned away. Pan laughed, and Marron shook her head. "Pan-chan, what are you hoping to get out of this?" Marron asked. Pan raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?" Pan asked. Marron sighed, and Pan rolled her eyes. "What do you think, Marron-chan? This is for revenge only. I'm over Trunks...you know that!" Pan said dully. Marron tilted her head. "Pan, I'm not sure thats true...I mean, when you guys were kissing, it...just doesn't seem like that...but if your sure..." Marron trailed off, looking behind Pan. "Marron-chan, can we get going?" a man behind Pan said. She whirled around, and saw Android 17 standing behind her, looking moody, and defeated. Marron beamed. "Ok, Juu-chan...lets go" she said, getting up. Pans eyes were wide, and opened her mouth to speak, but when Marron walked past, she muttered "I'll call you tonight" and left with 17, who was still scowling at everyone. Pan shook her head, confused. The night progressed, and near midnight, she walked towards the exit, and was about to leave, when a arm shot out in front of her. She looked up to see Trunks smirking down at her. "Hello, Pan...enjoy the party?" he asked smirking. Pan gave him a what-do-you-think look. He brought his hand down to her face, stroking her cheek, and taking her hand. "Would...you like to come upstairs with me?" he said, smirking suggestively. Pan rolled her eyes. "Do you think I have no dignity? I would ne..." she trailed off, thinking it was the perfect way to mess with his head. She smirked back, and nodded. "Lets go, baby face." she said.

And so they went.

Pan quietly picked up the phone, and went into another room. She made sure she was silent with her movements, because Trunks was still asleep in the next room. She quickly dialed Marrons number, and heard Marrons voice utter a silent "hello?" "Hey, Marron...its me" Pan whispered, pulling on one of Trunks shirts. "Hey, Pan-chan...how are you?" she said quietly. "Uh, fine...why are talking so quiet?" pan asked, kicking trunks' clothes out of the way, looking for her purse. "Why are you talking so quiet?" Marron asked, slightly giggling, and Pan rolled her eyes, knowing Marron was doing that annoying habit of hers...twirling a piece of hair around her finger. "I asked you first, Marron-chan" Pan said, rolling her eyes. Marron sighed. "Alright...17 still asleep in the other room...and I don't want to wake him up" Marron said, then gasped. Pan heard a muffled "honey!" and Marron giggle. "Er, sorry, Pan-chan...so why are YOU being so quiet" she asked, and Pan sighed. "Well...promise you won't judge me...I swear, it's all part of my plan, but..." Pan was interuptted. "You SLEPT with him?" Marron cried out. Pan grimanced. "Marron, its no big deal! Really, it's just to lead him on!" Pan said, rolling her eyes. "Well, whatever you say, Pan-chan...but tell me...how was it?" Marron asked earnestly."Marron-chan!" Pan exclaimed, shocked. "What? You can tell me!" Marron whined. Pan smirked. "I tell you...you tell me how metal-man was" Pan said. Marron gasped. "He's not metal, Pan-chan, I'll say that much...besides, its not like me and 17 are the big picture here....now tell me! How was he?" Marron whispered giggling. Pan's mouth dropped open. "Marron! What the hell are you talking about?!" Pan exclaimed. "Exactly what it sounds like! He just looks like he'd be good...so tell me!" Marron whined. Pan sweatdropped, and sighed. "Alright, Marron-chan. He was very, very good. And I better get going now...before he wakes up. I'll see you later..." Pan said, getting ready to set the phone down. "Ok, Pan..but I want full details when you can talk. If you tell me more...then I'll tell you more." Marron said, hanging up. Pan winced. She had no intention of hearing full details on how good 17 was...but then again, she always had wondered how androids did that...she sighed, and walked over to Trunks, who was still sleeping soundly. His lavender hair fell softly on his handsome tan face, having his fathers scowl on his face. She smiled, and softly kissed him. "Goodbye, Trunks-kun..." she said, and walked out the door.

Trunks grimanced, and swallowed another pill. "Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" Goten asked, watching his best friend pop in pill after pill. Trunks growled. "Goten, I don't have a fucking clue what happened last night...I barely remember anything...I was so drunk....I wouldn't ever do that to your niece on purpose..." he said, tossing down another pill with a gulp of champaigne. Goten sighed. "Trunks, I don't know what to tell you...Pan isn't the same little girl...and she is the strongest female fighter, you know. And now she has a job...an author, I think...but last year at the budokai she beat everyone. You really made her feel bad when you did that, you know..." Goten said, referring to when Trunks had rejected Pan when they were younger. "But she...looks so much more different now...She grew her hair out, got rid of her glasses, and she definately filled out..." Trunks said smirking, with a hentai grin. Goten raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, um...thats my neice your talking about...I don't think I need to elaboarte." he said, sipping his champaigne. -damn rich people- "Well, what should I do?" Trunks said, pushing his long hair out of his eyes. Goten sighed. "Well, no doubt shes at Marrons...so just go talk to her. I can't help you when It comes to Pan, sadly enough." Goten said, standing up. Trunks got up too, then tilted his head. "Where are you going?" he asked, getting on his jacket. Goten shrugged. "I was hoping to talk to Marron-chan..." he mumbled. Trunks smirked. "Oh, I see. Got a crush on blondie, do we?" he said, putting on his shoes. "Well...I just wanted to see if she was busy, uh, tonight..." Goten mumbled. Trunks stood up. "Ok, whatever, lets go" he said, Goten nodded and they walked out of the Capsule Corp bar. Trunks smirked as they flew, half about the gorgeous woman he was about to confront, and half about the fact that Marron was seeing that android. But he didn't tell Goten. Because, after all, even CEO's like to have there fun.

"Wow" Marron said, as Pan finished telling her in detail what had happened after she left. "Thats amazing!" Marron sighed, and carefully finished aranging a boquet of roses in a vase. Pan nodded. "But it's not like I'm in love with him, Marron. It's his turn to fall in love with me and suffer. Just like I did for him." Pan said. Marron's eyes got wide. "Well, it's your choice, Pan...but I think you both should be together." Marron said. Pan frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked. Marron sighed, and walked over and sat down. "Well, when I was a little girl, me and you both looked up to one person. I was always told I was supposed to look up to Goten-san, as I was probibly going to be married to him...and you, I remember, always looked up to Trunks-kun. I was jealous, at first, because he seemed to have such a connection with you. Maybe it was the saiyen blood, but whatever it was, I always knew that you both should be together. Everyone thought that, I believe, because you were both very loud children...and you both fought so well. Same with me...everyone thought me and Goten should be married, because we were both such quiet kids. But Pan, please listen...I don't want you to be sad again..." Marron trailed off, and was silent for a moment. The silence was interuppted when a knock was heard at the door to Marron's house. Marron stood up, and brushed off her sundress, fixed her hair, and did a multiple other number of things that made Pan think, "Hell, I could have got the door by now" Finally, when Marron was done primping herself, she walked over and opened the door. "Trunks-kun! Goten-san! Please, come in!" she said, and Trunks and Goten walked into the kitchen. Pan winced as Trunks surveyed her, and glared at Marron, who looked worried and mouthed out "what was I supposed to do?" Pan rolled her eyes at this. There was an akward silence in the kitchen, and then Marron spoke up. "Um, Goten, honey, you want to join me outside for a drink?" she said. Goten blushed. "Uh..s-sure, Marron-chan." Marron beamed, and got drinks, and lead Goten outside after mouthing out "good luck" to Pan -lots of mouthing out, ne?- When they left, Pan sighed. 'Well? What is it that your here for?" she said, rather boredly. Trunks scowled. "You know damn well what I'm here for" he growled.

Ooh...Whats he there for?

Suspensefull, ne?

Eh. Not really. ;

R&R as always.

Kelsie


End file.
